


Lemon Date

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Amusement Parks, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Ok, fine. Now I’m having a little more fun.”





	Lemon Date

Hikaru felt like a kid at his first crush.

When Ryosuke had asked him out, he hadn't taken him seriously.

And yet that afternoon, while he looked at him walking throughout the amusement park, he couldn’t help but feeling happy.

He got closer, handing him the lemonade, unable to stop smiling.

“Are you having fun?” he asked, while the other drank and nodded.

“Of course. There are so many things to do, I...”

Hikaru stopped him, pulling him closer and kissing him, wincing at the sharp taste of lemon covering Yamada’s.

Ryosuke smiled, embarrassed.

“Ok, fine. Now I’m having a little more fun.”


End file.
